This Is Me All Of Me
by HopeToFly
Summary: Not good at summaries. First chapter is an intro (better than my summary). "Emily is leaving to London. Can Derek make her stay or will she go with a little more than his heart?"
1. Chapter 1

Derek stood in front of her. Not moving. Not speaking.

Emily stood in front of him. Hopeful. Afraid. Open. For the first time ever since she came to the BAU had Derek ever seen her broken and willing to love. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't sure she should do it. That she needed a reason to stay. He wanted to be her reason.

"Derek, please say something." Her voice cracked with emotion. That broke his heart. He didn't care anymore. He did bother to check if anyone was looking before he leaned in to kiss her. She was timid at first but gave into the thought of him and her together. She put her arms around his neck and in return, he pulled her closer to him with one arm while the other ran through her hair. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth eliciting a moan from Emily. She pulled away but kept her grip on him.

"Please stay, Emily."

"I want to but. . . I have no reason to."

"Let me be your reason. You already are my everything."

Emily's eyes began to water. She was pulled from her thoughts when he suggested they should go be with JJ and Will. She followed him to the rest of the team and sat down at the table. His hand grabbing hers under the table.

When the night was over, Derek decided to take Emily home. Little did either of them know that night would change everything and nothing all at once.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I've had this idea in my head for a while. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was definitely going to continue this story! Dedicated to my best friend Rachel. Happy Sweet 16!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been 2 weeks since Emily had told Derek she was leaving. 2 weeks since that incredible night. 2 hours until she would realize leaving was a mistake. Until she would have her reason to go back.

Emily was sitting in her office going over files she had on their current manhunt. She had just come back from the bathroom after throwing up what little she ate for breakfast. She had done that for the past 3 days. She had procrastinated. But today she would confirm what she already knew.

"Good-night Emily!"

"Good-night Amber!" Emily replied as she gathered her things from her desk. Amber had become her British version of JJ. Always stayed late with her and became best friends.

Emily went home and sighed as she walked in the door. _Another night alone._She thought. She pulled out the box she had bought from the store earlier and set a shot glass down, pouring Scotch into it. She set that aside for when she needed it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek sat in his bed thinking the same thoughts he had been since she left.

_"I want to but. . . I have no reason to."_

_"Let me be your reason. You already are my everything."_

He punished himself thinking he wasn't enough for her. He thought he wasn't enough to make her stay. He was wrong. And tomorrow he would find that out the hard-yet-good way.

Pulled from his thoughts as he heard his phone ringing. He really didn't want to answer it but, "Morgan."

_"Is now a bad time?"_

"Yes, but that just makes it all perfect. What do ya need Baby Girl?"

_"You left work a bit early. Do you need to talk?"_

"No, it's all the same conversation. I'm never getting her back."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily stood in her kitchen with the stick in her hand and the shot glass in the other. Waiting for the moment that decided whether she could drink it. She slowly waited for the timer go off and when it did, she didn't want to look. She looked down and sighed. Dumping her shot down the drain, she walked back to her room and called her work to say she wouldn't be in. After that was done, Emily made one more call for the night. . .

"Hi, can I get a flight ticket for DC?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek walked into the bullpen with his coffee in hand and slowly made his way to his desk. He didn't feel like doing paperwork, so he was relieved when Hotch said they had a case in town.

"Three women in their late thirties have been abducted from the same park. They were last seen with their child, all newborn." Hotch said as he slumped back in his chair. "The first victim, Holly Jackson, was found face down in a dumpster behind a bar 5 days after her abduction. The second victim is Hannah Mark. She was also found 5 days later face down in a dumpster behind a local grocery store."

"The fact that they were both found face down means that the unsub might have felt remorse. He might have known them or they reminded him of someone." Reid said as he bit his pen.

"Why would the unsub leave the baby stranded?" JJ asked.

"He probably had no use for it. Maybe he has a child of his own or he just can't handle rejection." Morgan chimed in. They would all drive down to the precinct and meet with the local police to check on what they might have.

After a day of absolute nothing, everybody just wanted to go home but of course, there was paper work. Derek sat in his chair slowly going through the stack piled on his desk. He didn't want to go home alone. Again.

Everybody but Hotch and Derek had left and the latter was just about to leave when he heard footsteps behind him. He shrugged them off until he felt two very familiar hands wrap around him from behind. That very scent of perfume made him well up with tears.

(.-.-.)

_"Emily please don't go. You don't have to!"_

_"Derek, please! I love you, but there's just this feeling that I don't belong."_

_Derek was still sitting on the edge of the bed as Emily frantically gathered her things. "You belong with me!"_

(.-.-.)

Derek turned around and felt his heart stop, as cliché as it was. There she was. Flesh and bone. Giving him the best smile he had ever seen. He wasted no time and wrapped his arm around her. Emily's eyes watered as he whispered the same things over and over.

"You're back. Please don't leave me."

"Derek. Can we talk at your apartment?"

Derek pulled away and grabbed her hand as they walked out to his SUV.

When they got to the apartment, he closed the door and took her coat off like a gentleman. She looked around and flashed through her memories. Emily was pulled back when Derek pulled her into a loving kiss.

"I've missed you."

"Derek, I need to be serious."

"OK." Derek led her over to the couch and she quickly sat next to him, curling her body against his. "What do you need to talk about."

"I want to come back to DC."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"I want to be with you, forever and I can't do that if I'm in London. I was wondering—."

"You need a place to stay?"

Emily looked up at him and smiled. "Can I just move in with you?"

Derek pulled her up and kissed her temple. "Of course you can."

"Good. Because there's something else I need to tell you."

"What is that?"

"Here" Emily dug through her purse and handed Derek a small bag. He opened the bag and pulled out little baby socks.

"What is thi—oh! Emily please tell me—are you being serious?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. You told me that night that you were my reason. I just never had someone love me the way you did and—and I didn't know what to I know now."

"And what is that?" Derek asked unable to wipe the smile off his face as he held the baby socks tightly in his hand.

"I want to have a future with you, here. Where I belong."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily had spent the night at Derek's and they talked about how she would leave her current job and if she wanted to go back to the BAU. She had called Clyde and told him she wanted to leave her position in London. He told her it was no problem since he had figured she would change her mind.

Derek had started the conversation about the baby and they began to lighten the mood, talking about the little things they would want to do.

They had been dancing around the subject but Emily finally caved. Derek wanted to tell the team she was back and not alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Do you hate me for stopping there? For those who have read my Bones fanfics, I am not that good at focusing on the cases. I prefer to write about the relationships and the home lives of characters. Hey, maybe some of you will love that! :) Happy birthday again to my friend Rachel!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So because of school I only have time to update on weekends. But I work on it throughout the week:)! So here's chapter 3... time to tell the team!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek sat impatiently listening to JJ go through the briefing. Tapping his foot, tapping the pen on the table, or biting his lip. Something that did not go unnoticed by Hotch.

When the briefing was over and Hotch declared his signature 'wheels up in 30' he turned to Derek. "Morgan, is there something wrong?"

"No actually everything is perfect. I actually have an announcement to make."

As Derek looked out the door of the conference room everyone stopped to look at him with concern.

"There is a certain someone," he continued, "who has come back." Derek motioned to the door and Emily walked over to him. Penelope, JJ, Reid, and Hotch had smiles on their faces and went to hug her. Blake sat down still uncomfortable around Emily but gave her a warm nod and a smile.

"Emily is moving back to the US but, she wants to stay at home. She wants to stay at home . . . with the baby." Derek said as he put his arm around her and put a hand on her stomach.

After a round of hugs and congratulation's Derek said he needed time alone with her before they left.

Derek pulled her onto his lap once he sat down at his desk. Emily laid her head on his shoulder. "Please be safe Derek."

"You know I will. Because now I have something to come home to. I won't ever leave you or this baby, ever! So long as you don't leave me again."

"Not again. I went through hell over there. Always wondering if leaving you the way I did was the right decision but, it seemed to make things more confusing and I felt like I couldn't deal. Then when I saw the pregnancy test I had a vision of you pushing our kid on the swing, and I had to make it come true. That's when I realized that all I ever wanted was you."

"And all I ever wanted and needed was you." Derek said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time the case was over it had been 3 days since Derek had been home and he was ready to get back to Emily in _their _home. He could never get tired of saying that. He dropped his things off at the BAU and headed straight home. When he got home it was 10:45 PM and Emily had passed out on the couch, curled up in a ball. Derek couldn't help but to smile at her. He carefully picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, laying her down on _their_ bed. He pulled his clothes of and pulled her jeans off. She's still asleep. He laid down next to her and slowly drifted into sleep.

When Emily woke the next morning, she woke with a smile. She soon realized she was only in her shirt and underwear and Derek was in nothing but boxers, asleep with his arm wrapped around her. She just thought to herself and smiled, content with being in his arms. She thought about their baby. About what could be their life. About what their baby would be like. About being a mom.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Derek started rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She turned to see his face and he smiled at her. "So I guess you are awake?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have been for a while."

"Were you thinking?"

"Yeah."

"About?"

"Us."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around lunch time, Emily decide to make popcorn and set up a movie while Derek made the bed and cleaned up the room. When he was done he met her in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her. She loved him hugging her from behind. She turned around in his arms and he leaned down to kiss her.

"What movie should we watch?"

"You pick!" He said walking to grab a bowl.

"What about 'Girlfriends'?" She asked.

"What movie is that?"

"A Korean movie."

He turned to her after placing the bowl beside her. "You speak Korean?"

"You know I speak many languages!"

"But Korean?"

"Yes!" She stated a bit agitated.

"Say something then."

"우리의 사랑은 영원 할 것입니다. 나는 그것을 인정 할 수없는 경우에도."

"Ok. What the hell does that mean?

"You'll never know!" She said as she took the bowl and walked away.

"You evil, evil woman!" He said as he too followed her into the living room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**super sorry it's late but well you know...LIFE! It caught up to me but there will be a super long chapter within the next 2 days! Yes i speak Korean. No i am not Korean. Please review?**

**P.S. **

**우리의 사랑은 영원 할 것입니다. 나는 그것을 인정 할 수없는 경우에도.**

**Our love will last forever. Even if I can't admit it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! I'm back! And this chapter will be long, take it as my apology for being slow and short. :)**

**T+ for implied scenes.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek walked into Garcia's lair around lunchtime only to be greeted with a very mad Garcia.

"Ok! You are still not off the hook mister! Would you care to explain?" Garcia said as she got up from her chair and pointed an angry finger at him.

"Easy Baby Girl. I'll explain! I also need a favor."

"Explain first." She sat down waiting for him as he took a seat in the corner. "Well, when she told me she was leaving, I lost all reasoning I had and I kissed her. Told her I loved her and I—she told me she was still confused about whether she REALLY wanted to leave. So I gave her a reason to stay."

"But she still left anyway? After a night of chocolaty goodness?"

"But the other day she popped up at the office after everyone left and we went back to my apartment. She told me she wanted to stay with me, forever."

"Awh!" She clapped ecstatically and jumped in her chair. "Now explain the other bomb you and the raven-haired one decided to drop!"

"Well apparently our one night before she left was lucky."

"Well, duh!"

Derek smiled at how things had changed for him. He then thought about his little plan. "I need you to do a favor for me."

"Anything you need!"

"I need your help picking out a ring."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily was back at _their _apartment and decided to clean up. She noticed all the little things that make her stomach twist. The constant takeout food. The beer bottles in the trash. When she was cleaning the living room, she noticed a picture in the cushions. It was a picture of her and Derek, smiling. It the couch of all places made her think. _He had it closest to him. The takeout, the beer, the picture. _Something in her clicked and she broke down in tears. _I guess he did no better than I did after I left._

A knock on the door made her come back to. She wiped the tears off her face and opened the door to a bag of lunch and a happy JJ.

They spent lunch talking. Emily constantly asking for JJ's advice about babies and being a mother.

"So, how was he?"

"What?"

JJ put down her glass and looked Emily in the eye. "How was he?"

"He was . . . gentle. Put my needs first then his own. Many times."

(.-.-.)

_She lie there on her back with him next to her. He traced patterns on her stomach as she calmed her breathing. "Can we stop time?"_

_"I wish."_

_"Can I go back and stop you from even thinking about leaving?"_

_She loved him. He poured his heart out to he and she still considered leaving. But what struck her the most was that he doubted that she would stay. Which she did._

_He noticed her trance and leaned over her, kissing her lovingly. "What's on your mind?"_

_"It'd be easier to say what's not on my mind."_

_"Then what is that?"_

_She smirked and pulled the corner of her lip between her teeth. "Whether I love you or not."_

_"So you know?"_

_"I've known."_

_She barely had a chance to finish her words before he had pulled her into a kiss and flipped them over, her on top of him._

_He didn't know if she would leave but he would spend all night giving her a reason not to._

(.-.-.)

"Wait! You've only done it once? No 'I'm home again' sex? No 'we're gonna be a family' sex?"

"It hasn't been on my mind since I got back. He left and when he came back I was just so happy to be HERE with him, it never came up."

"Clearly." JJ stated as she got up to get another glass of water. "It might be on his mind though! I say you give him one night to explore. Without the stress of you leaving."

"I'll think about it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks Garcia."

"No problem! So long as I am on the up and up on when and where you do it."

"Always."

"So when are you planning to?"

Derek sat on the park bench and thought to himself. "I guess I'll do it this weekend. When we both have free time."

"Or when you hope we don't get a case?"

"Pretty much."

(.-.-.)

_Derek came home and Emily was asleep on the couch. Again. He tried to wake her so they could eat but when she did, she woke up in a fit and hugged Derek senseless. He held her while she cried and told him never to let go of her._

_"Hey, Em. Talk to me. Are they about Doyle?"_

_She nodded._

_He just held her and told her that he would always be there for her._

(.-.-.)

"I think I might do it today!" Derek stated and Penelope squealed.

"I want details ASAP! How do you plan to do it?"

"I will come home and just not talk to her. Ignore her and when it's time to go to bed I won't be there but the ring will. When she comes to look for me, I will be waiting. I just want to feel her again!"

"Ahh! You will give me all the scoop but if you don't I will get it from Em!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek came home he set his things on the table and went straight to grab a beer. He sat on the couch and Emily came into the living room. "How was work?"

No answer. "Derek?...Derek?... is there something wrong?"

No answer. "Derek! What happened? Please talk to me."

Again. No answer. "Forget it! I'm going to bed." She got up and walked to the bedroom. "Talk to me when you're ready!"

"EMILY!"

"What?"

Derek stood up. He put his hand in his pocket to grab the ring. _Well not as planned but good enough. I'll give her a real proposal sooner or later. _

"Are you ready to talk or are you just being an ass?"

Derek came around the couch and grabbed her by the arm. "I am ready for this." He pulled the ring from his pocket and she broke down crying.

She couldn't hear anything he said but what did sink in her head was:

"I am not going to lose my chance again with the most caring, loving, beautiful, kick-ass woman I've ever met. And I know she will be an amazing mother. Be mine?"

"And I am proud to say that I will be marrying the world's best dad."

"So that's a yes?"

She nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_9 weeks later…._

Derek came home tired as hell but ever so glad to see his fiancé. He hadn't been home in a week and a half due to the case they were working on and that pissed him off. Derek couldn't stand the feeling of forgetting something.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Emily came running down the hallway. Her 2 ½ month belly a bit bigger than usual.

"I am too!" He gave her a loving kiss and rubbed her bump. "I missed you too."

"We need to talk, Derek. About that actually."

"What's wrong? Baby's ok?"

She smiled. "Yes the BABIES are fine."

Derek looked up at her with wide eyes and they flickered between her bump and her. "Excuse me? Babies?"

"Yes. Twins. I found out Tuesday at my appointment."

_The appointment…. _"So we're having twins?"

"Yup! I have the sonogram for you and another one is hanging on the fridge."

Derek situated himself on top of her and kissed her passionately. Only coming up for air. "I love you, Emily Prentiss."

"I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Does this make up for my lateness? Please review. What I need:**

**What should be the genders of the babies?**

**I need a BETA please?**

**More reviews!**

**XX -Jade**


	5. Chapter 5

Derek squirmed in the uncomfortable chairs, tapping his finger on his leg until Emily placed a hand on his. "Derek if anybody should be nervous it's me."

"I'm just nervous to see what they are." Derek placed a hand on Emily's now 4 month twin bump.

"Emily?" The nurse came in and led them to their room before doing the initial check-up. "Ok, this might be a little cold." The nurse put the gel on Emily's stomach and began moving the wand over it.

The sound of two faint heartbeats filled the room. Derek smiled and squeezed Emily's hand.

"Would you like to know what you're having?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Ok well, it looks like...a boy and a girl. Let me just get you cleaned up and get the sonograms. Would you like 2 copies?"

"3, please." Derek said before Emily.

"Ok. I'll be back in a little bit." The nurse left the room and Emily pulled her shirt back down. "3?"

"I need to tell my mom, Em. And so do you but I'll let you take your time with that. I know how your mother is."

"Thank you, Derek." Emily leaned in and kissed him before hopping off the bed.

They waited for the nurse and grabbed the sonograms before leaving. In the car, Emily stared and rubbed her stomach while Derek drove them back home. When they got home, Emily and Derek decided to talk about baby names.

"Ella and Marcus? Jessica and Tyler?" Emily ran through the names she liked.

"Maybe Jessica Anne for her and Tyler Jones for him?"

"I like that, but there's also Taylor Faith and Jake Thomas?"

Derek put down the paper and kissed Emily until they both needed air. "I'll be fine so long as they are healthy and the little girl in there looks like her momma!"

"I think you'd have a problem with that."

"Why?"

"Just look at what I do to you." Emily pulled Derek down into a deep long kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth when his phone rang. "I'll kill whoever that is."

"Morgan….Yeah, sure….Really?...I'll be right there."

Emily knew that tone and that look. He had a case. "Sorry, Princess. I'll be home before you know it."

"But it's a Saturday, Derek."

"I know. Garcia will still be here so if something happens, call her ok?"

"Ok."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek walked into the conference room where Alex, Rossi, JJ, Reid, and Garcia where waiting on Hotch.

"So how are the little ones and the not so little one?" Rossi asked jokingly.

"Ha-Ha very funny but if she ever hears you say that, you'll be getting a black eye." Derek replied, taking his seat. "Where's Hotch?"

"He was out in Virginia with Beth but he should be here in ten." JJ seemed annoyed that it was a Saturday and they had a case.

"Excuse me but my chocolate god has something to share. What are the babies?"

"Well there's a mini Em and mini Derek."

Garcia squealed as Hotch walked in the room. "Let's get started."

JJ stood up and began her slide show. "There has been a series of random murders in South Dakota. All people in their mid-30's, married, no children. The connection is that they were all found it the position of a person praying."

_This should be fun. _Derek thought as JJ continued.

When she was finished, Hotch left to get his go bag and Derek called Emily. "Hey, Em. I might be a few days."

_"I don't like the sound of that."_

"Garcia can hang out. You won't be alone. Well, you never would have been but—."

_"Derek, I got it. Be safe."_

"You know I will Princess. I love you."

_"I love you too."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2 months later…_

Emily's now 6 ½ month stomach was getting harder to move around with. She couldn't get comfortable, never liked anything she wore, always tired. It was hard. Derek sat on the couch looking for houses nearby while Emily made signs for the babies' room. One had 'TFM' in purple for Taylor Faith Morgan and the other had 'JTM' for Jacob Thomas Morgan. "What do you think?"

"They're beautiful, Em. And I found a house. It's a two story, 3 bedroom, 2 bath. Affordable."

They continued to look for houses, until one caught their eyes and they knew it was the one.

It was a nice brick house, two story, 3 bedroom, 3 bath, and had a backyard. One the kids could grow up in and play in. Emily loved it. Derek loved it. They set up a date to check it out and laid down for bed.

Emily let her mind wander about motherhood and how supportive her mother was when she finally told her.

(.-.-.)

_"Emily, please, just come out and say it." Elizabeth was getting impatient and worried at the tone of her daughter's voice._

_"I'm pregnant, mother. Twins to be exact. A boy and a girl."_

_"Emily, why did it take you so long to tell me?"_

_"Because I know how you can get and I just want to let you know, I am in a committed relationship with the father and we are getting married."_

_"Well, there's a lot of things I've missed in a while. I will be there for you, whenever you need me."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Now do I know this mystery man?"_

_"Derek. Derek Morgan." Emily had an actual nice conversation with her mother about babies and what Emily was like when she was little._

(.-.-.)

2:41. It was 2:41 AM and Emily couldn't sleep. She didn't want to wake Derek so she tried to slip out of bed, looking at him to see if he moved. When she got to the door she nearly jumped. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Do you realize that when they are 18, I will be 50?"

"Do you know that so long as I am with you, none of that matters?"

Derek decided to talk all night to get her to sleep.

_Bliss._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry it's short but I hope you like it! And I changed her age here. She is 32 here.**

**Review?**

**Love yall!**

**-Max! (P.S. This account is a joint account. Sometimes—or most of the time—Jade writes a chapter or sometimes I do)**


	6. Chapter 6

**sooo sorry it took so long!:( MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily sat on the couch in her and Derek's new house. It was a two story house with 4 bedrooms and 2 1/2 baths. Modern style for Emily and vintage for Derek.

She hated moving in because she was too big. Now she was in her 8th month and the twins were moving like crazy. Derek was covinced they'd be soccer players.

Derek was getting the table set up for their dinner. JJ, Will, Hotch, and Beth, were coming and having a pot luck type dinner. Emily gave him the idea when she felt lonely and bored.

The first to arrive were JJ and Will. Emilly opened the door and gave JJ an almost hug before she felt Emily's stomach. She said hello to Will and he went to help Derek while JJ and Emily talked.

"So? How are they?" JJ asked still feeling around on the bump.

"Well, I feel like I should be buying a soccer ball in the near future. I'm also bigger than I was prepared to be, so I can't move around much."

"Henry was like that. He ended up liking basketball."

"Where is Henry?"

"At his grandma's."

They laughed and talked until the door bell rang. Emily got up but Derek answered the door instead. Hotch and Beth.

Hotch went to the kitchen to put his potato salad in the fridge and chat while Beth went to share the news with the girls.

"Well, Aaron doesn't even know yet but I think I want to tell him tonight."

"That's great news, Beth!" Emily said, giving her a hug.

"I just hope Jack will think so."

Emily smiled before wincing and grabbing her stomach.

"Em, are you ok?" JJ said, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fiiii— no I'm not."

"MORGAN!" JJ called to Derek from the kitchen and he came running in, followed by Hotch and Will. "I think it's time to see little Taylor and Jacob!"

"Ok," Derek's eyes widened as the reality hit him; though he tried to stay calm for Emily, "ok. Em, honey, I'll go get your bag and JJ will help you to the car."

"DEREK, JUST GO!" Emily yelled as another wave of pain hit her.

"Right!" All thoughts of being calm were out the window for Derek. He grabbed her bag from their room and ran to meet them in the car. He held Emily's hand in the back seat and smiled at her. He was going to be a father. She was going to be a mother.

A million thoughts ran through Emily. Mostly relief considering they had gotten cribs and everything the little babies needed. She even smiled when she remember Derek trying to paint the walls of the babies room. They were half green and half purple and had Pandas and Giraffes all over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10 hours later...

"They're so beautiful." Emily said, sleepily as she held Taylor and Derek held Jacob.

"They really are. . . You're beautiful." Derek said and watched as Emily smiled and closed her eyes. He put Jacob in the plastic bassinet and took Taylor from her mother, placing her in another one. He leaned over his fiancee and kissed her until she needed air. He began to walk away before she tugged on his hand. "Please stay."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving."

He stayed by her side until she fell asleep and went home. She would be able to leave the next day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 months later...

Emily had found a job teaching at the academy and Derek had also gone back to work. Emily had the night classes for a while so she could stay with the twins during the day. She was now at home reading one of her favorite books while the twins slept. She heard noises on the baby monitor but it wasn't until one of them started crying loudly that she got up. She walked to the babies' room and looked to see that it was Taylor. "Ok, someones a bit cranky, huh?" She cooed as she picked her up and began to rock her. "Missing mommy? Or are you just hungry?"

Emily carried Taylor downstairs and warmed up a bottle, carrying both back upstairs and sitting down on the rocking chair, she began to feed her daughter. She picked up her phone and checked for messages.

ONE NEW MESSAGE: DEREK

Do you want me to bring you lunch? How are the littles?

-Theyre fine. One just woke up for a feeding and should be back down soon. Yes please!

She set her phone down and stood up to burp Taylor before setting her down again for the rest of her nap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek had brought her lunch and right when they sat down and started to eat, a little cry made itself known. Emily stood up and Derek pulled her back down. "You're here all day, let me get it."

"Ok." Emily continued eating and waited for Derek to come back down. He soon came down with a now half awake Jacob and handed him to Emily while he made a bottle.

He watched Emily play and whisper sweet nothings to Jacob and smiled at how amazing and quick she was taking on motherhood. He took him from her and fed him.

"You know, being a father looks great on you."

"I was just thinking the same about you." Derek burped his son and took him back upstairs to sleep. When he came back down he finished his lunch and helped Emily clean up. As she put the dishes in the dishwasher, Derek hugged her from behind. "Being a mom makes you look really sexy." He said huskily as he kissed her neck.

"Oh god. Now we'll never have time for that anymore."

"We have time now."

Emily laughed. She still had only been with him that way once. Which led to the twins. It had also been 8 weeks, so she was clear for those types of activities. Oh, what the hell! A quickie couldn't hurt. She turned around in his arms and pulled him into a kiss and then dragged him to the couch. She pulled him on top of her and she kissed him hungrily.

She still felt like she owed him a time when there was no rush or stress of never seeing her again. Now may be a time to rush but she wouldn't run. And she could always give him all the time he wanted or needed later."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek came home from work around 4:30 and ate an early dinner with Emily before she had to leave. He stayed home with the twins and patiently waited for 8, when Emily came home.

At the academy, Emily sat down at her desk grading the written work for the new cadets.

"Excuse me? Ms. Prentiss?"

Emily looked up to see that her least favorite student had finished his test. She sighed. "Yes cadet?"

"Is this essay long enough?"

"You know how long I like my essays."

"I know. I just want to be sure."

Emily sighed and got up from her chair. She walked over to his desk and leaned over to check. What she didn't know was that she had given him a perfect view of her cleavage.

When she realized it, she leaned closer and wrote '-20' on his paper. "What was that for?" He asked as Emily walked away.

"I don't tolerate foolishness, and neither does the bureau."

"And how would you know?"

"I worked for the Behavioral Analyst Unit for 6 years, and worked for Interpol before that. Foolishness can get you killed."

Someone else raised their hand from the back. "Why did you retire?"

Emily smiled at went back to grading. "I became a mom."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily came home around 8 and set her purse on the table. She walked into the living room and smiled at the sight before her. Derek was playing with little Jacob who was lying on his stomach. Derek didn't notice Emily there until he heard her camera sound go off. "Hey."

"Hi there daddy!" Emily walked over and looked at him from above. "Where's Taylor?"

"Asleep. I'll put this one down and we can watch a movie."

"Ok. I'll be in the room."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
